The present invention relates to a drinking straw assembly that enables a user to determine how much liquid is drawn from a multiple chamber container utilizing a valve chamber assembly, which is designed with multiple tubes entering and one straw exiting. In some cases in which a user is drinking multiple flavored liquids from a multichambered container or from multiple containers, the user may wish to drink all of the liquids at the same time or may wish to drink one liquid by itself. It would be simpler for the user to be able to do this with one straw, rather than using multiple straws. It would also be desirable for the user to be able to change the flow pattern of the liquids to control the amount of each liquid being drawn up. Furthermore, the straw should preferably ensure that the liquids are not mixed in the container prior to drinking by maintaining separation at all times, especially during the draw down of the liquids back into the container. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide means for drinking multiple liquids of different flavors from a multi-chambered container or multiple containers with a single straw without mixing the liquids.
There are many styles of drinking straws in the market that are designed with different colors, lengths, ornamental designs, and even the option of being edible. For example, without limitation, one existing drinking straw enables multiple people to drink from a single reservoir with separate tubes. Another existing drinking device comprises a forked style straw that is inserted into separate containers. The liquids in said containers are drawn up through the straw, and mixed in a center chamber prior to the opening from which a user drinks. This design does not keep the different liquids separate because, when the liquid in the straw is drawn back down after drinking, it goes into the containers as a mixed liquid rather than as two separate liquids. Furthermore, the user cannot choose which liquid is drawn up as the straw always draws up a mixture of the liquids.
Another current device comprises a drinking assemblage and system in which a user can have multiple straws that can be inserted into separate containers and the liquids stay separated at all times. The user drinks from the multiple straws and they [do not] join in the mouth. However, this device is rather simple and does not truly differentiate itself from using separate straws.
Other currently known devices provide drinking apparatuses with multiple straws enabling more than one user to drink liquids from the same container. The straws are connected to a base unit, and only one liquid can be drawn into the straws by multiple users. A specific device to enable more than one user to drink comprises a drinking straw with a plurality of outlet mouthpieces that join in the middle at a heart shape and then converge into one straw that is inserted into the liquid. This prior art does not enable multiple liquids to be drunk through the same straw apparatus or segregate multiple liquids.
Yet another prior art device comprises one straw with a check valve located at the bottom of the straw near the bottom of the container. When a user drinks from the mouthpiece of the straw, liquid travels to the mouth, and when the user stops drinking, the liquid does not retreat back into the container because the check valve allows liquid to travel upward yet not back into the container. The liquid remains in the entire length of the straw, so when the user begins drinking again, there is liquid already near the mouthpiece. This device is designed for people with emphysema or respiratory problems that do not have much lung capacity so they do not have to draw the liquid through the entire length of the straw every time they drink.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing a drinking device that enables a user to drink multiple liquids through a single straw while keeping the liquids separate from each other.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.